


Every Breaking Wave

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, post 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Leanne has a little bit of a freak out about what exactly the deal is between her and Heather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know you guys, I really like them together.

It takes Leanne twenty minutes, some asking around, and a trip to the vending machine to find Heather standing on the roof. She’s wrapped in a big puffy jacket that, even from behind, Leanne can tell is a little too big, and she’s looking out at the city lights, distant sirens singing down below.

 

She figures Heather hears her at some point because when the gummy bears packaging crinkle in her hand, she doesn’t flinch. There’s a bit of a chill in the air and Leanne wonders if she shouldn’t have left her jacket in her office. When she reaches Heather, she playfully nudges her and wordlessly hands over the candy.

 

Heather smiles and looks flattered when she says, “For me?”

 

“For you,” Leanne nods. “How are you tonight?”

 

“This morning,” Heather corrects, “it’s three in the morning.”

 

“Right.”

 

“I’m great. Did you hear about the baby?”

 

“I did,” Leanne smiles, “congratulations.”

 

“Thank you. She is _adorable_.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“How was your night?”

 

“Crazy. And long.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Leanne nods and watches Heather pop a red gummy bear into her mouth. She’s glowing, it seems, cheerful—that recognizable rush is contagious and Leanne can practically feel it herself.

 

“What color do you like?”

 

Leanne chuckles and after some considerations replies, “Green.” Heather carefully places a gummy in her mouth, and then proceeds to grab another for herself before leaning forward to give Leanne a kiss, then another, and a third, making her laugh.

 

“You’re peppy today.”

 

“I am. I told you, I feel great. I’m exhausted but I feel great.”

 

“Babies are pretty energizing.”

 

“They really are.”

 

Leanne shudders again and watches as Heather turns to her while unzipping her jacket.

 

“You’ve been shivering since you got here, come here,” she tells Leanne, holding the jacket open and wrapping it around her once she steps forward, to wrap her arms around Heather’s waist. She’s a good two inches shorter, but it’s manageable, and she’s so warm—a nice relief to the unexpected chill in the air, that Leanne can’t help but snuggle even closer, shivering again but this time from the way Heather’s breath tickles the side of her neck when she lightly grazes her lips against it.

 

“Mmm,” Heather hums, breathes Leanne in deeply and then murmurs against her shoulder, “you smell good. You smell like…latex gloves, antiseptic and badassery—and perfume you put on before you left home in the morning, just kind of barely there, you know? I like it.”

 

Leanne allows herself the luxury to feel a little cared for, even if this thing with Heather won’t really go anywhere, she lets herself be held—lets Heather be tender with her, while allowing herself some levity. She takes a sniff of her own, burying her nose in the collar of the jacket and then pulling back to meet Heather’s eyes, “You smell _really_ good! How’s that possible?”

 

“I showered,” Heather laughs.

 

“Well that’s just cheating,” suddenly self conscious and fearing that amongst the sweet smell of perfume, the slightest scent of sweat may linger, Leanne begins to pull away, yet finds herself pulled back and held by surprisingly strong arms.

 

“Don’t go,” Heather says, presses herself more comfortably against Leanne and tilts her chin up so their lips are grazing, “I haven’t seen you in days, come here.”

 

Heather’s lips are hot, just a little bit wet, and demanding—her tongue tastes of gummy bears and to this Leanne’s body reacts embarrassingly easily. She feels herself grow wet, can’t even help the soft moan that escapes her when Heather’s hand caresses her ass briefly before she secures her inside the jacket again, all the while she playfully nips at Leanne’s bottom lip, pecking it lightly.

 

“Hmm,” Heather says, licking her own lips, then leaning to kiss Leanne’s chin, her jaw, before finally leaning into her ear, “taste good still. You feel warmer now too.”

 

“Yeah,” Leanne answers, arching her neck in a wordless request for more attention, which Heather gives by sucking lightly on Leanne’s pulse point. “Thank you for sharing your jacket.”

 

“Where else are you warm?”

 

Leanne gasps at the feel of Heather’s hand between her legs, cupping her through her pants and rubbing slowly. She’s turned her against the high ledge and for a moment the coldness of it against her back shocks Leanne, but she’s soon distracted. She meets Heather’s darkened gaze as she cradles the hand making her breathing come heavy. She doesn’t guide it, she simply feels it—Heather herself is beginning to pant and her voice is low when she asks, “You want to go somewhere?”

 

“Aren’t you on call?”

 

“I’m off in an hour,” Heather replies and presses her middle and index fingers up to rub in short circles, making Leanne gasp and her knees buckle. Smiling, Heather wraps an arm around her waist, replacing her hand with a well positioned thigh, pressing her body against Leanne to keep her upright. “I’ve got you,” she says, kissing the scowl off Leanne’s lips.

 

The way she kisses her, it’s—tender, and for a second it takes Leanne by surprise. Everything about this girl, and this moment, the way she’s smiling at her, looking at her like she’s really missed her, the way her thumb is caressing her waist as she holds her. She can feel herself getting lost in the embrace and it’s both frightening and exciting.

 

A sobering wind breezes by them just when Heather’s pager goes off and Leanne’s breath catches; she clears her throat and then smiles meekly as Heather checks the call. Heather frowns as she does so, unaware of Leanne’s sudden jolt.

 

“Shit,” she curses, laughs sardonically, “it’s like they can sense I’m about to get laid. Make it two hours.”

 

Leanne is watching Heather tuck her pager back in her pocket. The way the giant jacket hangs on her makes her look so young, but then she bites her bottom lip and a stray strand of hair falls across her face and Leanne is reminded of those lips on her lips, on her skin, against her ear whispering filthy things to her, and then she doesn’t seem so young anymore, suddenly Leanne wants Heather under her, writhing and moaning.

 

She looks up from her phone and smiles at Leanne. “Meet me at my apartment later?”

 

“You expect me to wait two hours for you?”

 

Heather laughs, “Yes! Actually—“ she reaches in the jacket, pulls out a key and holds it up, “—take this. Go to my apartment, make yourself at home and relax, make a sandwich, have a beer. And please be naked when I get there.”

 

Leanne rolls her eyes, but she’s flushed, so she smiles, takes the keys from her and scoffs because she can’t think of anything witty to say.

 

“You going to stay up here?” Heather asks, taking Leanne’s hands in hers, rubbing them in order to warm them.

 

Leanne watches, surprised yet again but the affectionate action. “Uh, yeah,” she says, “yeah, for a few more minutes.”

 

Heather swiftly kisses Leanne’s fingertips before releasing her hands. She shrugs her jacket off and places it over Leanne’s shoulders, shivering a little before turning around and running off with a yelp and a subtle, “See you later! Oh, my god it’s cold!”

 

Leanne is left on the roof with Heather’s keys in her hand, her jacket keeping her warm and the sirens still going somewhere below. Again, the slightest bit of apprehension rises within her and she winces at the sensation. She isn’t used to doubting herself. Doubting herself is not what she’s known for around here. Then again, she can’t remember the last time some dalliance made her feel like she’s—what? Dating? Have they graduated to dating, she and Heather? Leanne Rorish doesn’t date—correction, post husband, post tragic car accident Leanne Rorish doesn’t _know_ how to date. She doesn’t recall even sharing a meal with Heather. Doesn’t dating involve meals? So far it’s just been really great sex, plus the occasional drink here and there. There haven’t been sweet kisses on the rooftop before.

 

“Shit,” she groans, shuts her eyes and massages her temple, attempting to erase the confusing overthinking currently torturing her tired brain.

 

 

 

 

 

Upon closer inspection, Heather’s apartment is not that small. Or rather, it’s well decorated; the furniture is well placed to make the place seem bigger than it is. It’s nice and tidy, which Leanne is not shocked to see. There is a bowl of fruit on the table; picking up an apple out of curiosity, Leanne sniffs it, confirming it is in fact real. She moves along towards the fridge, which doesn’t contain much except milk, eggs, orange juice and two different types of beer. Again, unsurprising as they all spend most of their time at the hospital.

 

She grabs a Corona, noting the half eaten bag of Hershey’s Kisses sitting there.

 

She moves around the living room, nothing much there of decoration; One framed sketch on one wall, a television mounted on the other, a large white couch facing it, atop a worn blue wooden coffee table sits an open magazine.

 

After a hearty gulp of beer, Leanne heads for the bedroom. This room she’s more familiar with. Seeing the unmade bed and the worn grey t-shirt crumpled between the covers is somewhat reassuring; she resists the urge to pick up the shirt to smell it. She looks around the room, at the little cactus by the window, the hair clip and makeup items sitting atop a dresser, and takes a peak in the bathroom where a towel is hanging from a rack while another is in a pile on the floor. She walks in there and picks it up, drops it in the nearby hamper and returns to the bedroom. She places her beer on the nightstand, then thinks again and places it on the floor instead—she wouldn’t’ want to be responsible for water rings; after all she hasn’t forgotten her manners. She toes off her shoes, takes off all but her underwear and then reaches for the shirt she had been eyeing; it smells like Heather and sleep—sleep sounds good suddenly; maybe a twenty minute nap to energize her. Except once she crawls under the covers, she’s out like a light and twenty minutes turn into an hour and a half.

 

She wakes up slowly, to a warm body pressed against her, nuzzling on her neck and a wandering hand going from her hip to her stomach and up to her breasts.

 

“On a scale from one to corpse, how sleepy are you?”

 

Leanne laughs herself awake then, slowly turning to face Heather before stretching slowly from fingers to toes. When she next opens her yes, Heather is watching her intently with her head on her hand.

 

“You look cute in my shirt.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on falling asleep, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s not the worst thing to see when I walk through the door, to be honest.”

 

“You said to make myself at home.”

 

“I did.” And the look is back. _That_ look on Heather’s face where she’s smiling with her eyes and seemingly memorizing the moment. She opens her mouth as if she’s going to say something but stops, fortifies herself and finally says, “I like you.”

 

What surprises Leanne now isn’t anything Heather has said or done tonight--today—it’s what she hears herself reply without even considering it, “I like you, too.” She sees Heather’s smile broaden and then feels, more than before, the need to run. She can feel herself grow agitated, can feel the way her heart rate is speeding up. Before Heather can respond to her acquiescence, Leanne blurts, “but I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship.”

 

The disappointment comes so quickly, yet it goes just as so, dissolving in Heather’s eyes into anger so speedily that it sends a shiver through Leanne.

 

“Okay,” Heather says, stops moving her hand, up until that moment it had been drawing lazy circles across Leanne’s abdomen, now it just lays there. “Neither am I.”

 

“I just--”

 

“What? Just had to make sure I’m not getting my hopes up? Don’t flatter yourself.” She chuckles as if she’s trying to make a joke of it, but still stings and Leanne flinches a little before sitting up, suddenly feeling foolish and vulnerable in the flimsy t-shirt, under the covers while Heather is fully dressed and shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean…”

 

“Yeah. You did,” Leanne says, offering a brief smile, “you’re young, you have options. It’s good we’re on the same page.”

 

“No. Leanne--”

 

“Look, we’re having fun, right? It is what it is so let’s just leave it that way.”

 

“Right.”

 

They’re quiet for a while. Leanne is watching her hands, lying limply on her lap, while Heather is looking elsewhere, anywhere but at Leanne.

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

“No,” Heather answers quickly then stands up off the bed. She kicks off her shoes, pulls down her pants, and pulls her shirt over her head. In seconds, she’s straddling Leanne and kissing the awkward tension between them away.

 

When their lips part, Leanne is breathless, and she finds herself searching for Heather’s kiss, being rewarded only with a determined tongue over her pulse point followed by gentle sucking and teeth that bare down just a fraction past the point of grazing. Leanne cries out, her hands roaming over heather’s shoulders, gliding down her back to grip her grinding hips, panting in an effort to pull back just enough to kiss her again.

 

Gone is the tender caress of earlier on the roof, the soft kisses, now Heather’s hands are demanding when she molds Leanne’s breasts into her palms, her body no longer compliant, but nearly punishing as it pins Leanne down, except Leanne isn’t’ in the mood to be handled, and so she fights back. She pulls Heather’s body closer, working her limbs to gain some level of leverage over her in spite of the stubborn force with which she holds her down.

 

With both hands on Heather’s backside, Leanne pulls her higher, swiftly gliding her right hand down over the curve of her ass, expertly feeling and coaxing through slick folds until she finds Heather’s clit, which she then circles effectively, over and over in a quick motion. With their bodies this way, Heather’s breasts are leveled at just the right angle for Leanne to draw one pert nipple into her mouth even as she touches her, and as she does this, Heather’s hair falls forward in a curtain as she moans, louder still when Leanne’s fingers slide easily inside her.

 

Leanne can feel Heather begin to shiver, can feel her breath coming up in puffs of air against her cheek and finally the telling gentle milking of her fingers as she comes. She holds her in place with her free arm wrapped around her slim waist while her fingers pump faster and Heather gasps, falling helplessly against Leanne’s shoulder and gripping the headboard as her moaning turns into near sobs into the pillow.

 

Her hand is beginning to cramp but the way Heather is shaking now, cursing and gasping her name only urges Leanne on and so she keeps going, harder and faster still until Heather’s goes still and silent, and just as quickly moaning again, her hips jerking backwards and forwards, grinding her clit against Leanne’s hip. Leanne can practically feel the goose-bumps along Heather’s skin, she can feel the release drip around her fingers and it’s all she can do to keep from coming herself. She feels dizzy with desire, and she has to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from embarrassing herself.

 

Heather doesn’t look at Leanne when she settles. Instead, she kisses her neck, her shoulder, the side of her breast and down her torso as she goes, her hair tickling Leanne’s skin, her breath hot against it. She kisses low on her belly, swirls her tongue around her bellybutton and then presses open mouthed kisses to the apex of her thigh as she pushes Leanne’s legs apart—she pushes them wider then than necessary until Leanne can feel the strain and she knows Heather is doing it on purpose, her form of punishment, which is fine. Leanne grunts but doesn’t complain, instead bracing herself.

 

It’s definitely a punishment.

 

Heather kisses and licks, nibbles—everywhere except where Leanne needs her to and it’s almost painful. As Heather pays every attention to her labia but avoids her clit or being anywhere inside her, Leanne can feel her own arousal; she’s so wet she can feel herself dripping down her ass. She’s panting, her hips all but thrusting against Heather’s mouth, her nipples painfully erect. She palms her left breast, grateful for some relief, watching powerlessly as Heather’s head bobs up and down while rubbing her inner thighs. Leanne feels a fleeting breath against her cunt and she actually whimpers. She’s sweating now; she can feel the perspiration on her brow. And then she’s begging, shamelessly pleading Heather to fuck her—which she does eventually, with her fingers, with her tongue—she sucks and licks and Leanne comes so intensely that the slightest touch makes her jump afterwards.

 

“Are you okay?” Heather asks coming up to lie beside her, there’s concern in her voice with just a bit of an edge.

 

Leanne nods, her eyes too heavy to open just yet, and she mumbles, “Just give me a minute.”

 

“I heard Jesse’s back,” Heather says after a while, pulling the comforter up over them both.

 

“Yeah,” Leanne replies, her own voice a little hoarse.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Me too.”

 

After another drawn out silence, Heather says bluntly, “I’m not just a good lay. I’m not just a good time when you’ve got an itch to scratch.”

 

Leanne doesn’t look at her, she doesn’t move. She simply guiltily replies, “I know.”

 

“I said I like you. And I know you like me. I’m not asking you to marry me, just—don’t’ be an asshole about it.”

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not seeing anyone else because I don’t want to. And neither are you. And yeah, I may be younger than you but I’m still an adult and I know what I want. So you’re going to date me and deal with whatever problems you’ve got because if you didn’t want to be here you wouldn’t be.”

 

“You’re right,” Leanne replies again.

 

“We can just—go slowly. Does that work for you?”

 

“That works for me.”

 

“Are you going to freak if I ask you to stay?”

 

Leanne rolls her eyes and finally turns to look at Heather who is looking only slightly angry and says, “Shut up.”

 

Heather leans forward chastely kisses Leanne before snuggling close. “Merry Christmas, Leanne.”

 

Leanne smiles because the edge is gone, “Merry Christmas, Heather.”


End file.
